Passive entry systems for vehicles are provided on some vehicles to permit a vehicle user who is in possession of the vehicle key to simply pull the door handle and open the door without the need to introduce the key into a keyhole in the door. The key fob is typically equipped with an electronic device that communicates with the vehicle's on-board control system to authenticate the user. When the user pulls the door handle to indicate that he/she wishes entry into the vehicle, he/she pulls the outside door handle and an electric actuator releases the ratchet to open the door. The outside handle is equipped with a switch that triggers the electric actuator. The latch may also be openable mechanically from inside the vehicle since the inside handle is connected to the inside door release lever on the latch. In some jurisdictions, however, there are regulations that govern the degree of connection between the inside door handle and the ratchet from the closure latch (particularly for a rear door, where children may be the occupants). In one aspect, it would be advantageous to provide a closure latch that can be used on a rear door of a vehicle, and that provides electrical release from outside the vehicle (e.g. for passive entry) and that provides mechanical release from inside the vehicle.